Karrik
Karrik, also known as the Pocked World by spacefarers, is the sole inhabited planet of its system in the Calixis Sector. It is regularly bombarded by asteroids and its climate is far colder than that of most habitable worlds. Karrik is subject to a moderate level of Orkoid infestation and possesses a high gravity relative to that of Terra. Its breathable atmosphere nevertheless means that despite these challenges, it is still home to a sizable number of human and Abhuman colonists. Departmento Cartographicae Planetary Database * Equatorial Circumference: 11,500 miles. * Years and Days: Karrik takes 345.5 Terran days to orbit its star and spins on its axis every 22 solar hours. * Satellites: Karrik has two moons. The first is named Phobos and it is a pitted asteroid, riddled with tunnels. Remains of Orkoid technology can be found on the moon. It is theorised to be an old Ork Rok that became stuck in the orbit of Karrik many Terran millennia ago. The second is The Pearl Moon, which is covered in water and has its own population and government. Karrik is one of the outlying worlds in its solar system, and is regularly peppered by meteors. Defence orbitals exist to take care of larger meteors that threaten Karrik, but smaller meteors regularly smash into the planet, ruining crops and buildings as they do so. * Tropospheric composition: Nitrogen 75%, Oxygen 21%, Argon 1%, Ozone 1%, Carbon Dioxide 1.5%. * Religion: The world's religion is marked by a conservative adherence to the Imperial Cult. The population of Karrik know nothing of Chaos beyond a few folktales and half-forgotten lore. Due to the presence of Orks on the planet, what the Inquisition would consider Monodominant beliefs are growing popular amongst Karrik's population. * Climate: Whilst not an Ice World like Valhalla, Karrik is a very cold world, with large permanent ice caps, freezing high winds and frequent blizzards, even on the equator. Humans on the planet who do not take precautions with shelter or protective clothing soon risk death by exposure. * Climatic Regions: Polar Caps - Large northern and southern polar caps, permafrost. Largely unexplored and uninhabited. The rest of the world is covered by subarctic and arctic biomes. * Seas: Much of Karrik's water is frozen within its large polar caps but near to the equator there exists a series of shallow seas and lakes. Many of these rest in the craters left by large meteors that hit the planet in ages past. * Climatic Phenomena: Electrical storms. * Alien Flora and Fauna: Orkoids (Orks, Gretchin and Squigs). An Ork vessel crashed here many Terran years prior to the planet's discovery by the Imperium. The planet is infested with Orkoids. The cold atmosphere stunts their development somewhat, but during the summer months the fruiting bodies of mushroom bloom in warmer areas and, left to their own devices, young Orkoids soon emerge. To keep them in check, regular patrols are sent out with Heavy Flamers to destroy any suspicious fungal growths they find. Now and then parties of Feral Orks are encountered on the world, but they are usually small in number, poorly armed, and easily dealt with. * Water Supply: Water is readily available on the planet and is freely distributed from reservoirs in every sizable community. * Exports: Mineral ores for ferro-alloys. Lead. Manganese. * Imports: Foodstuffs. Manufactured goods. * Conflicts: The struggle against the harsh environment and occasional parties of Orks ensures that, for the most part, the people of Karrik are peaceful towards one another. * Astra Militarum Recruitment: Karrik raises Planetary Defence Forces but does not contribute regiments of men to the Astra Militarum. Squads of Ogryns are raised on Karrik, and these are indentured to regiments of the Imperial Guard throughout the sector. * Contact with Other Worlds: Karrik is unable to feed its own population without risking frequent famines. It receives a quota of the plankton and seafood harvested on the world of Spectoris and its own Pearl Moon to help feed its populace. Source * Guide to the Calixis Sector (PDF) es:Karrik Category:K Category:Calixis Sector Category:Death World Category:Imperial planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets